Scream
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Morgan is out at a club looking for some fun and finds it in a familiar young genius. This is a one-shot based on Usher's song "Scream". It's slightly AU since none of the team is in the FBI and only a few know each other. SLASH!


**Hey there! So I'm like in love with Usher's song "Scream" and I just wanted to write this for fun! Besides I could always imagine Morgan dancing to this song at a club! XD I hope you like it!**

**P.S This story is somewhat of an AU since only a few of our favorite FBI agents know one another.**

**Warning: mild language, suggestive themes, SLASH!**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Usher's "Scream" or any of the songs mentioned in this fic. If I did then each song mentioned will be played on the show, particularly if there's going to be another club scene ;)**

* * *

_Usher, baby_

_Yeah, we did it again_

_And this time, I'mma make you scream _

"Yeah man! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Derek Morgan had to scream over the crowd and loud dance music in the club in order to be heard by his friends. "I can feel it already! This is gonna be a wicked night!"

"Hell yeah it is!" Elle Greenaway grinned at her friend as she started to eye the sexy young man grinding on the dance floor. "I think I'm going to make a new friend! Catch you guys later!" Then without another word, Elle danced her way over to the man and started mimicking his moves in a much more seductive manner.

The rest of her colleagues just smiled knowingly at the attractive brunette. Amongst them were Aaron Hotchner, a normally serious yet handsome man with jet black hair, David Rossi, a decent looking Italian man with dark hair and a mustache and beard, Jordan Todd, an attractive girl with dark hair and a bright smile, and Derek Morgan, a muscular and very good-looking man who had somehow convinced his companions that they needed the night off; and what a more perfect place to unwind than an upbeat, loud nightclub.

The club was currently in full swing. It was packed with people of all ages and everyone was having a fun time. People were dancing, drinking, laughing, flirting, grinding, talking…hell some were even kissing! No matter what anyone was doing, they were having the time of their life! Lights were flashing everywhere of every color: pink, blue, green, yellow, red, purple, and orange. The dance floor was a sea full of dancing bodies moving to the song-each body within a hair away, absorbing one another's enticing body heat.

The song playing at the moment was Chris Brown's "Turn up the Music" yet the DJ put some sort of spin on it that it made faster and spicier. If people weren't dancing to the song, they were either grabbing drinks at the bar or laughing with some friends at the tables set up near the edges of the dance floor.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm grabbing a drink." Rossi eyed the bar with interest. "Someone better make sure that I don't have too much because I still want to be sober enough to drive home later."

"You do that." Hotchner grinned good-naturedly at his friend. "I think I'll join you later, but I've got something else to do first." Then he started walking off towards a pretty young woman with blonde hair while Rossi headed for the bar.

Jordan and Morgan watched them for a moment before turning to each other. "Alright Macho Man, what's it gonna be: a little something for a buzz first or you gonna harass some poor soul on the dance floor first?"

Morgan laughed, "For your information, people approach _me_ for a dance! And when I actually do, it ain't harassing since I'm just that hot and so desirable! I can make a person's day by just smiling their way!"

Jordan rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, whatever _stud_. Well I'm going to head over to Elle to keep her out of trouble _and_ to see if her new friend came alone and has some friends for _me_! See you at the bar!" And with that, she went onto the dance floor and starting moving to the beat, rolling her hips in a way that attracted a few handsome young men.

Morgan just chuckled to himself and wondered whether or not he should grab a drink first or to join her. His answer was decided when a beautiful red head wearing a tight mini skirt and low-cut top approached him and asked him to dance. Flashing her a dazzling smile, Morgan accepted and soon he was dancing with her and a few of her friends in a close circle.

For a while, Morgan just let loose and danced with anyone; guys and girls alike. He established a few years back that he was bi and he accepted that. Besides, some men were just too damn sexy to ignore.

After several songs, Morgan was hot, sweaty, and breathing heavily from all the dancing. By now he was pumped up yet in desperate need of a drink. Disentangling himself from a few tipsy girls, he made his way over to the bar and ordered himself a beer.

While drinking, Morgan observed where each of his friends were: Elle and Jordan were still dancing with the guys they had met, Hotch was sitting a table talking to the blonde girl from before, and Rossi was sitting a few seats away chatting up a pretty blonde girl with soft blue eyes. Morgan grinned to himself and slowly drank his beer, the alcohol burning pleasantly in his throat. Oh yeah, he _definitely _needed this.

As his eyes roamed around the room, something caught their attention that made him stop and stare. Dancing in the middle of the floor was a small group of people, among them a beautiful dark haired woman with striking eyes, a pretty, petite blonde woman with lovely blue eyes, and a plump, bubbly-looking woman with pink streaks in her blonde hair and wearing a very bold, colorful outfit.

However, it wasn't these women who made Derek pause; it was the lone young man dancing awkwardly with them. He seemed to be the only male among them and was dressed differently out of all of them; he wore a collared shirt with a loose-fitting tie, dark pants, and dress shoes. The boy looked as if he should be teaching at a college! Not dancing at some club! And yet something about him made Morgan stare with interest.

The man was beautiful with pale, delicate-looking skin, pretty hazel eyes that viewed the world around him with the innocence of a child, a lean physique that suited him just right, and wavy, chestnut-brown locks that looked so soft that you just wanted to feel them for yourself and get them tangled in your fingers. _Pretty boy._

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I do to that body_

_I get you like you ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Morgan was transfixed. Never before had he seen such a gorgeous young man before. Despite that the boy was somewhat awkwardly dancing, Morgan had never seen anything so graceful. He watched as the young man's friends were laughing and coaxing him to dance more enthusiastically. He briefly imagined himself grinding up against the young man, holding him by the hips and feeling the tingle of his sensitive skin. He wondered what it was like to touch that beautiful skin and taste it, without all those unnecessary clothes on to cover it up.

_Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk off the thought of you naked_

_I get you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Before he knew what he was doing, Morgan left his beer abandoned and started making his way over to the boy. When he was a few feet away, the young man's friends spotted his presence and immediately noticed the look of fascination he was directing towards their friend. The pudgy blonde giggled while the other two smiled widely.

The beautiful young man looked at his friends quizzically and turned to see what they were staring at. At the sight of Morgan, the young man immediately looked away, his pale cheeks going a bit pink. That image made Morgan's heart flipped; he didn't think it was possible, but somehow the man just got cuter.

When he fully approached him, Derek smiled at the young man before him and said, "Hey there! Mind if I join you and your friends?"

The young man looked at him shyly but before he could respond, the bubbly blonde beat him to it. "Well of course you can! But just to let you know, there _are_ qualifications; you can only dance with us if you're hot, you're willing to buy us a few drinks, and you can only dance dirty!"

She eyed him up and down. "Although I'm not sure about the last two, you _do _qualify as hot, my sexy chocolate god!"

Morgan laughed, "Well thanks! If you want, I'll grab you all some drinks later and as for dirty dancing," he cocked his eyebrow suggestively, "you'll have to judge for yourself." Then Morgan started grinding sexually, moving his hips and swaying his entire body that made your mouth water with desire. As he was dancing, Morgan was looking directly at the young man, his eyes drawing him in with temptation and promises of something good. The girls giggled while the boy blushed furiously, his eyes shyly averting the sexy man in front of him.

The dark haired woman grinned. "Well then it's settled; dance with us if you want but you _do _owe us those drinks later!"

Morgan beamed, "Deal! I'm Derek, by the way."

The dark haired woman nodded, "I'm Emily," she looked at the perky blonde, "this is Penelope," she gestured to the slimmer blonde, "Jennifer,"

The indicated blonde smiled and interjected, "You can call me JJ though if you want."

When Morgan nodded to her, Emily continued, "And lastly, this is Spencer." She smiled at the young man who waved shyly at Morgan. Derek smiled him in a way that was meant only for him, causing the young man to blush even more than before.

"Nice to meet you all. Now before I get you some drinks, why don't you show me some of your moves!" Morgan grinned brighter, "That is if you're not overwhelmed by my own amazing dance skills!"

The girls all laughed and soon the small group was dancing to Rihanna's song "Where Have You Been"—even Spencer reluctantly started swaying a bit to the beat. As they all danced, rolling their hips and rocking their bodies, Morgan progressively moved closer to Spencer and started dancing with him. The young man was shy at first, but slowly started letting go and having fun, letting loose a few dance moves that had Morgan drunk with desire and intoxicated with heat.

_I'm trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life just live it, just live it_

_Now relax and get on your back_

Emily, JJ, and Penelope slowly moved away from the two men, clearly seeing that their friend had an admirer. They made sure to stay a few feet out of the way, enough to see what's going on and enough to step up if necessary. They were delighted that Spencer was coming out of his shell and figured that he would need his space with this sexy stranger.

Taking a chance, Derek quickly stepped in the gap between him and Spencer and lightly grabbed him by the waist, gently pulling him closer. Spencer's breathing hitch slightly in alarm yet didn't make any move to remove Derek's hands and even hesitantly wrung his own hands around Morgan's neck. Enthralled with this response, Morgan grinned with delight and Spencer smiled somewhat crookedly in return.

_If you want to scream YEAH!_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like (Ah-ooh) baby, baby (ooh) baby, baby_

_(Ah-ooh) baby, baby, (ooh) baby if you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like (Ah-ooh) baby, baby (ooh) baby, baby_

_(Ah-ooh) baby, baby, (ooh) baby if you want to scream_

The wild beat of the song pumped Derek and Spencer to dance to their fullest. Spencer's thin body brushed against Derek's muscular body several times, causing Morgan to practically ache with longing. How he wanted to remove his hands from Spencer's waist and move them around that perfect porcelain skin, exploring every inch of it. And how he wanted Spencer's perfectly sculpted hands to feel him and leave the ghost of his soft touch trailing on his warm, well-built body. Looking at Spencer now in the club's flashing lights, Derek thought to himself, _God, Spencer is so beautiful, just so pretty and absolutely perfect._

Derek and Spencer danced together for a while before Morgan offered to buy him a drink. Spencer readily agreed and the two made their way over to the bar. Taking some seats, Morgan ordered a couple of tequila shots for the both of them. Spencer was slightly surprised at his boldness but didn't comment and accepted gratefully.

Morgan instantly drank his shot, enjoying the warm sensation brought on by both the alcohol and the young man seating near him. Spencer was much more reserved by the way he drank and sipped the beverage slowly. Morgan grinned at him and asked, "I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but do you come here often?"

Spencer chuckled wryly-it was probably the single greatest sound Morgan's ever heard. "Well you're right, that _was_ cheesy. But to answer your question, no I _don't_ come here often. Clubs aren't really my thing, to tell the truth." He took a slow drink of his tequila shot.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "For real? Why not? You have killer dance skills!" Morgan's grin widened when Spencer blushed at the compliment. He knew that he'll never get tired of seeing that adorable blush.

"Ummm, well, thank you, I suppose, but I'm not that great of a dancer. I barely even know what I'm doing! I was just copying what everyone else was doing. Well at least the more PG version of it!"

Derek laughed, "Well whatever you were doing, it's working for you! Although in my opinion, I think you'd look really sexy dancing and grinding more…PG-13 or rated R version if you know what I mean." Morgan was delightfully satisfied when Spencer blushed some more and bashfully looked at his now empty tequila glass. Morgan just smiled and ordered another one for himself and Spencer.

After taking a sip, Spencer said, "You're, uh, very bold and self-assured. I-I don't think I 've ever met anyone who acts or talks the way you do."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Spencer nodded hastily, "Of course! I didn't, uh, mean it as an insult! It's a, uh, good thing that you're so confident. It makes the possibility of meeting someone much more probable."

"Oh really?" Derek grinned playfully at him, "And you know this for a fact?"

"Actually, I do. In fact, whenever a person is confident, their chance of doing things that normally frightens them or makes them uncomfortable increases from 12% to an average of 43%. Sometimes even more depending on the changing factors such as the situation itself or the person and their normal level of confidence."

Morgan blinked, taken aback by how fast Spencer spoke when he made that statement. "Really?"

Suddenly Spencer looked embarrassed. "Uh yeah…sorry about that. I, uh, normally tend to ramble on about statistics and facts whenever I'm nervous or just when the subject interests me."

Morgan smiled thoughtfully, "I see. So why did you ramble just now; does my confidence interest you or are you nervous being around me?"

Morgan didn't think it was possible, but Spencer's face grew a brighter red; it was captivatingly radiant. "Oh, ummm, err…well I, uh, I just-"

Derek chuckled, "Relax kid, I'm just messing with you. To tell the truth, I think it's kinda cute how you just stated that fact like no body's business. It makes your eyes sparkle in such a way that shows off how gorgeous you are."

_Yeah, come on_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off, you're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me come and get it_

_I have you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

"Uh, you think I'm, err, gorgeous? Thanks. You're, uh, not so bad yourself." Spencer grinned shyly and quickly drank down his shot.

Morgan beamed at the compliment and got Spencer another drink. "Thanks. You wanna finish that shot and then head out for more dancing?"

Spencer nodded and then finished off his tequila shot. Derek took him by the wrist and led him over to the dance floor. Morgan relished in the shivers that went through Spencer's body when he touched the younger man; it excited him.

When they reached the dance floor, they began dancing to Adam Lambert's "Never Close Our Eyes". Neither Derek nor Spencer seemed to remember that they each came with their own group of friends and even if the thought crossed their mind, they didn't care. What mattered at the moment was enjoying one another and to keep dancing.

_'Cause tonight you're the prey, I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there, take you under_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_That I wanna_

_Take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

While Adam Lambert sung about living it up all night long, Morgan was similarly thinking about how much he didn't want this night to end. He wanted to never stop dancing with Spencer and to always have the beautiful young man near him. As the two were dancing, Derek noticed that Spencer was quicker to let loose and was even dancing more provocatively. He couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or because he was trying to impress him. Although the former is much more likely, Morgan couldn't help but fantasize about the latter. The thought of it brought a smile to his lips.

_And I'm trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life just live it, just live it_

_Now relax and get on your back_

Before he could even think, Derek went up behind Spencer, grabbed his hips, and started dancing against him. Spencer didn't seem to mind and even pressed himself closer, his head pressed into Morgan's neck and his back leaning against Morgan's rock-hard chest. Derek felt himself growing hot as soft locks of Spencer's hair lightly brushed him while he had a firm grip on him. Oh god, how right this felt.

_If you want to scream YEAH!_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like (Ah-ooh) baby, baby (ooh) baby, baby_

_(Ah-ooh) baby, baby, (ooh) baby if you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like (Ah-ooh) baby, baby (ooh) baby, baby_

_(Ah-ooh) baby, baby, (ooh) baby if you want to scream_

"Damn Pretty Boy," Morgan heard himself murmur, "you sure know how to dance."

Although Derek couldn't see it, Spencer furrowed his brow in both confusion and amusement. "Pretty Boy? Where did _that_ come from?"

Morgan leaned in close to Spencer's ear, his warm breath whispering on his pale skin, and said huskily. "Nowhere. You just _are_ a pre-tty boy."

From the way Derek was angled, he felt Spencer smile. Then the young man leaned his head more towards Morgan so that the older man could see his face. "Yeah? And what does that make you?" As he spoke with a teasing yet throaty tone, he brought his hands up to lightly touch Derek's hands on his hips and then trail them slowly upwards on his arms, onto his shoulders, and lastly resting around his neck.

His movements caused Derek to release a low moan of desire and he automatically gripped Spencer tighter. "One lucky son of a bitch."

_(I'mma make you) Scream out, scream louder_

_Louder, louder, louder_

_Hey, tonight scream louder than me_

Without warning, Derek spun Spencer around to face him and brought his lips forward onto the other man's into a passionate kiss.

_Oooh –ooh-ooh-ooh_

Spencer was caught off guard, but then deepened the kiss. He wrung his hands around Derek's neck and pressed himself forward. His hands still on Spencer's hips, Derek trailed them up to the young man's slender waist and pulled him even closer, their bodies touching and fitting together in a perfect shape. The kiss was hot and fierce, full of needing, wanting, spice, and electricity that could easily light up the night; it had the intensity of fire and ice combined yet was sweet and loving like the first bite from a box of chocolates. At first the kiss merely involved their lips, but Spencer opened his mouth and allowed Morgan to follow the suit and placed his tongue in. Both of their tongues touched and wrestled with one another until Morgan's won dominance.

_If you wanna scream…_

_YEAH!_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like (Ah-ooh) baby, baby (ooh) baby, baby_

_(Ah-ooh) baby, baby, (ooh) baby if you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like (Ah-ooh) baby, baby (ooh) baby, baby_

_(Ah-ooh) baby, baby, (ooh) baby_

Who knows how long the boys kissed, each of their respective group of friends wearing huge smiles, but eventually they pulled apart, breathing intensely from the rush. They rested their foreheads on each other's and tried to breathe normally again. Derek had a silly grin on his face while Spencer was smiling to himself in delight.

"Damn," Morgan breathed out, "that was so…damn."

Spencer just nodded dazedly. "I know. I don't normally do things like this, but that was so…wow."

Morgan chuckled, "At a loss for words, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer nodded again, "Yeah, big time."

Derek smiled and brought his hand up to lightly cup Spencer's chin to have the younger man look up at him. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but do you want to get out of here and head up to my place? You don't have to if you're uncomfortable."

Spencer hesitated for a moment, causing Morgan to fear that he _had_ been too forward. Just as he was dreading that he lost the amazing, gorgeous man in front of him, Spencer answered, "I'll be honest with you Derek, I've never done _anything_ like this before and I've never imagined myself being so…_spontaneous_. And yet, I don't care; I'd love to go to your apartment."

Morgan can't remember being so happy before. In his zeal, he swooped down and gave Spencer another mind-blowing kiss, taking both their breaths away. Derek loved the feel of Spencer's soft, delicate lips on his own and he was getting high on the way his body responded to how Spencer and his kisses were making him feel. He felt…alive and exhilarated. No one has ever made him feel nearly as close as this before. No one.

Eventually, the two pulled apart again. "Damn," Morgan said breathlessly, "that was even better the second time."

Spencer smiled teasingly, "You don't say?"

Morgan lightly chuckled, "Alright smarty pants, you ready to go?"

Spencer briefly nodded, "Let me just tell my friends where I'm going first. You might wanna do the same with your friends." Derek agreed and in no time, both men had briefly talked with their friends, said their good-byes, and were soon driving in Morgan's car to his apartment. Throughout the ride, Spencer and Derek playfully argued whether rap was considered music or not; Morgan believed that rap was both catchy and danceable while Spencer thought that it was just rhyming in rhythm by talentless posers.

Eventually Derek's apartment came into view and the car came to a stop. Both Spencer and Derek got out of the parked car and when they approached the door, Morgan pulled out his house key and unlocked it. Then, the two walked in and Morgan closed the door behind him.

Derek turned to Spencer, "Now, where were-" He was suddenly cut off with Spencer's lips pressed desperately onto his own. It was Morgan's turn to be caught off guard, but hell he loves surprises. Immediately reigniting the fire, Derek kissed him back with the same amount of feverish passion, pulling Spencer closer to him by the hips.

For a moment, they just kissed, loving the taste of one another and the way their tongues liked to interact. One of Derek's hands slowly ran up Spencer's back and landed on his neck, touching both skin and soft locks of hair. In response, Spencer lifted up his leg to wrap around the back of Morgan's legs. Derek used his other hand to grab it and press it against his thigh, causing small moans of desire from both men.

Then without warning, Morgan broke off their kiss and grabbed Spencer by his other thigh and lifted him up. Spencer yelped slightly with alarm and had to wrap both his legs around Derek's waist and enfold his arms around his neck to keep from falling. Morgan smiled with amusement and gave Spencer a warm peck on the lips. "Don't worry Pretty Boy, I've got you."

Spencer smiled, "I know you do." He leaned in to kiss Morgan on the neck and then leave a trail of kisses leading up to his mouth. Derek grinned within the kiss and deepened it. Keeping a firm grip on Spencer, he carried him through his living room, down the hall, and into the bedroom.

He gently laid Spencer on the bed and lay next to him, giving him an intense kiss while wrapping his arms around the slender man's waist. Spencer's hands rested on Morgan's chest and began to slowly roam downwards, halting at the hem of his shirt. He then slid his hands under the cloth and felt Derek's abs, his chest, his body. A growl of pleasure rose from Morgan's throat as he began to unbutton Spencer's shirt.

Somehow Derek got Spencer's shirt undone and he gently removed it from the young man's body. Spencer smiled with content and then started to remove Derek's shirt. As he did so, Morgan couldn't believe how thrilled he was to have Spencer about to do this with him. He's never been so ecstatic to bring someone home with him before—no this was different, Spencer is different. Something about this shy, sophisticated man just completely undid Derek. He can't remember the last time anyone had made him melt and so weak in the knees.

Spencer is beautiful; from his sparkling hazel eyes, to his smooth creamy skin, to his silky brown hair…you just can't go wrong. His lithe figure was meant for models and his hands were meant for a musician yet somehow it was all given to Spencer, adding on to his flawless shape. The way he blushed when flattered mixed with his angelic voice just made Spencer all the more charming. He had this aura that expressed his kindness, his intelligence, and especially his unique personality.

Derek knew that tonight was going to be amazing. He wasn't sure what to expect in the morning though; maybe Spencer will be gone when Morgan wakes up or maybe he'll still be in Derek's arms. Perhaps if the latter is the case, Derek could make them breakfast and they could talk. Or maybe they could grab a cup of coffee and go for a walk. Or possibly they could go on a real date; yeah, somewhere nice…anywhere really as long as Spencer was there with him enjoying the moment.

By now Spencer had managed to pull off Morgan's shirt, giving his hands full access to the older man's dark, sexy body. "Spencer?"

"Mmmm?" was Spencer's response as he buried his face into Derek's neck, pressing his lips sensually into it.

"You wanna grab coffee with me in the morning? I know this great little café that just opened up recently. It'll be my treat."

For a moment, Spencer didn't reply and continued pressing kisses onto Morgan's neck. Derek found it hard to concentrate as he waited for Spencer's answer. Finally, the young man pulled away and looked into Derek's alluring, dark brown eyes. "You had me at coffee. Derek, there's nothing I'd like more than to have coffee with you tomorrow. I'd love to."

So there was going to be a tomorrow. The thought overjoyed Morgan for the second time that night. He was going to wake up in the morning with Spencer curled up next to him and they were going for coffee. Who knows what could happen afterward? The future possibilities were limitless. At the moment though, Derek was about to have the night of his life. Pulling Spencer even closer to him, he kissed him again with hot desire. Spencer kissed back eagerly and placed his hands around Morgan's muscular back.

Then Derek rolled Spencer on the bed so that he was kneeling over him with his knees on each side of Spencer's waist. The young man looked up at him with brightness and zeal and planted a kiss on his lips. Derek moved his hands so that one was placed on Spencer's side and the other was at his belt. Spencer smiled at him and kissed him again, this one longer than the last. Grinning, Derek leaned down and kissed Spencer with warmth, fire, and intensity and began to undo his pants. And so their night of passion began…

_If you wanna scream_

* * *

**And the rest is for the imagination. Sorry I had to end it like that; I'm not very good with sex scenes (I'm sure you could already tell by the sucky kissing scenes). Also, if I got some of the lyrics wrong, then that's all my bad. Just to let you know, that "fact" Reid stated wasn't real; I made it up. Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
